1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to malodor counteractant compositions comprising an organoleptically effective amount of a malodor counteractant agent in an oral vehicle. The malodor counteractant agent is selected from the group consisting of (A) amyl cinnamic aldehyde, benzyl benzoate, L-citronellol, citronellyl butyrate, citronellyl isobutyrate, cyclamen aldehyde, dimethyl benzyl carbinol, dimethyl benzyl carbinyl acetate, ethyl acetoacetate, geranyl butyrate, geranyl isovalerate, hexyl cinnamic aldehyde, hexyl cinnamic aldehyde diethyl acetal, hydroxycitronellal, isobornyl acetate, jessemal, linalyl butyrate, nerol, neryl acetate, phenyl ethyl isovalerate, vanillin; (B) amyl cinnamic aldehyde, benzyl benzoate, citronellyl acetate, citronellyl isobutyrate, dimethyl benzyl carbinol, dimethyl benzyl carbinyl acetate, ethyl acetoacetate, eugenol, geraniol, geranyl acetate, geranyl butyrate, geranyl isovalerate, geranyl propionate, heliotropine, hexyl cinnamic aldehyde, hexyl cinnamic aldehyde diethyl acetal, jessemal, linalool, methyl dihydrojasmonate, phenyl ethyl alcohol; and (C) amyl cinnamic aldehyde, benzyl benzoate, L-citronellol, citronellyl acetate, citronellyl butyrate, citronellyl isobutyrate, cyclamen aldehyde, dimethyl benzyl carbinyl acetate, geranyl butyrate, geranyl isovalerate, heliotropine, hexyl cinnamic aldehyde, hydroxycitronellal, jessemal, methyl dihydrojasmonate, nerol, vanillin. The malodor counteractant compositions may be used in a wide variety of oral vehicles such as chewing gum compositions, hard and soft confections, mouth washes and sprays, breath freshening drops and powdered mouthwashes, tooth pastes and powders, denture cleaners and adhesives, and dental floss.
2. Description of the Background
A wide variety of breath freshener compositions have been developed to freshen breath that is offensive to the sense of smell. Particularly unpleasant odors are caused by compounds which have the ability to donate or accept protons such as lower carboxylic acids, thiols, thiophenols, phenols, lower amines, phosphines, and arsines. Compounds of this type that have unpleasant odors are known as malodor compounds and include isovaleric acid (rancid cheese odor), 3-methyl-1H-indole (skatole, fecal odor), and tert-butyl mercaptan (heavy skunk odor).
Conventional breath fresheners include a variety of fragrance materials that provide a pleasant perfume that masks the malodor compound generally by one of two mechanisms. In the first mechanism, the masking fragrance blends with the malodor compound to provide a different and more desirable aroma. In the second mechanism, the masking fragrance is employed in a large quantity to overwhelm the malodor compound.
Unfortunately both types of breath freshening mechanisms have serious disadvantages. Neither breath freshener completely eliminates the perception of malodor and so there is a tendency to use increasing amounts of the breath freshener to completely eliminate the perception of malodor. Furthermore, the masking effect is an additive effect and so the total odor level in the freshened breath is increased by consumption of the breath freshener. Even though the fragrances used in the breath freshener may be very pleasant at low concentration, the total odor level in the breath at the relatively high concentrations required to achieve moderate masking of the malodor may itself be offensive.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,622,221 (Schleppnik) discloses a method of counteracting a malodor in air. The method comprises introducing into the air an effective amount of cyclohexyl-1-ethyl-n-butyrate, and derivatives thereof.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,589,158 (Mankoo) discloses a flavor enhancing composition comprising between about 30% and 90% by weight benzyl benzoate and between about 3% and 15% by weight neryl acetate.
European patent application no. 0 251 542 (Lion Corporation) discloses an oral composition comprising a zinc salt and 0.1% to 5% by weight of polyoxyethylene hydrogenated castor oil.
Canadian patent no. 987,597 (McNamara et al.) discloses compositions having odor masking properties. The compositions comprise a reodorant compound selected from the group consisting of .alpha.-ionone, .alpha.-methyl ionone, citral, geranyl formate, and geranyl acetate. The reodorant compounds are used in an amount from 50 to 3000 parts per million, by weight.
While the above compositions provide some degree of air or breath freshening action, none of the above compositions are satisfactory malodor counteractant compositions. The present invention provides malodor counteractant compositions without the disadvantages which are characteristic of previously known products. The present invention also provides methods for preparing and using these malodor counteractant compositions and the compositions in which they may be employed. The malodor counteractant compositions may be used in a wide variety of oral vehicles.